KnB Changes to Hogwarts
by arannis
Summary: Kagami selalu menghilang pagi hari di saat semua anak sedang sarapan di Aula Besar [AoKaga]. Haizaki mendapatkan seorang jamur peminta-maaf sebagai teman sebangkunya [HaiSaku]. Hyuuga ingin mulai 'mengajak' Riko untuk ke Hogsmead bersama [HyuuRiko]. My first KnB fic/AU/Harry Potter setting. Mind to RnR?
1. Misteri Hilangnya Kagami

_**Disclaimer  
KnB chara is belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Harry Potter setting is belong to J.K Rowling**_

* * *

Aomine bertanya-tanya.

Ia tidak pernah lagi menemukan Kagami di ranjang sebelah, di pagi hari ia membuka mata. Aomine tidak bisa menemukannya di mana pun dalam area asrama Gryffindor. Ruang duduk, kamar mandi, bahkan Aomine sempat hampir menjadi bulan-bulanan para perempuan beringas lantaran menyelinap masuk ke kamar tidur mereka demi menemukan titik terang keberadaan sohib sepermainannya tersebut–meskipun sebenarnya mustahil Kagami berada di sana.

Ini benar-bernar sebuah ketidakwajaran.

Kagami Taiga adalah seorang anak laki-laki tinggi besar yang memiliki rambut merah bergradasi hitam di ujung-ujungnya, alis merah bercabang, dengan otak sebesar kacang kenari (yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya sendiri), serta memiliki nafsu makan sebesar _troll_. Biasanya Kagami-lah orang pertama yang membangunkan Aomine Daiki dan cepat-cepat mengajaknya ke Aula Besar untuk menjadi dua orang pertama yang melihat menu sarapan pagi itu.

Sebuah rekor–kata Kagami.

Di saat semua murid masih berada di asrama mereka atau barangkali masih ada yang berada di alam mimpi, mereka berdua telah _stand by_ di meja makan Gryffindor, di Aula Besar bersama para hantu asrama yang berterbangan di sekitar mereka. Tuan Nick Si Kepala Nyaris Putus sudah hafal akan kebiasaan mereka.

Kemudian mereka akan mulai bermain suit untuk memutuskan siapa yang akan mendapatkan menu terlezat yang telah disepakati dan yang kalah tidak boleh ikut mencicipinya barang satu jilatanpun. Dalam hal ini Aomine merasa bahwa ia lebih bodoh daripada kawannya itu karena Aomine jauh lebih sering kalah. Maka dari itu, ia sering pindah ke meja Ravenclaw secara diam-diam dan meminta menu yang sama pada Momoi Satsuki dan gadis rambut _pink_ itu sudah mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Dan pagi ini adalah kesekian-kalinya Kagami Taiga menghilang dari kamar putra asrama Gryffindor, entah ke mana. Teman-teman sekamarnya yang lain tidak ada yang tahu perihal ke mana Kagami membawa eksistensi dirinya pergi, bahkan Fukuda yang menjabat sebagai prefek tahun kelima Gryffindor.

"Ini sudah terjadi berturut-turut," Aomine menggumam sendiri.

Ia sudah pernah menanyakan ini pada si pelaku yang hanya dibalas cengiran tengil tanpa suara. Awalnya Aomine hanya membiarkannya saja, berpikir bahwa Kagami mungkin merasa jenuh dengan rutinitas pagi yang selalu mereka lakukan.

"Cih, dia yang mulai, dia yang bosan," Aomine hanya bisa mencebik dalam hati.

Kalau sudah begini, Aomine hanya melakukan kegiatan pagi harinya seperti biasanya ia. Bangun sedikit lebih telat dibanding saat ada Kagami yang siap sedia membangunkannya, lalu sampai di Aula Besar saat tempat itu telah ramai oleh anak-anak yang hendak mengisi lambung mereka. Kemudian ketika menjelang selesainya acara sarapan, Kagami akan muncul, menepuk bahunya, lalu duduk di sisinya. Setiap kali Aomine berniat menanyakan keabsenan Kagami, cowok alis bercabang itu selalu menimpalinya terlebih dahulu dengan topik lain yang membuatnya lupa pada apa yang ingin ditanyakannya tadi.

Namun kali ini, Aomine tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.

Hari Minggu, berarti kegiatan belajar-mengajar diistirahatkan. Ini adalah kesempatan untuknya berkeliling kastil mencari keberadaan Kagami Taiga. Meskipun terdengar merepotkan, tetapi orang bilang 'Penasaran bisa membunuhmu'. Aomine tidak mau mati penasaran dan dirinya menjadi hantu kastil baru dalam daftar Hantu Penghuni Kastil Hogwarts.

Aomine menyelipkan tongkat sihir di saku celananya dan mulai keluar dari lubang lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, lalu menuruni tangga-yang-bisa-berpindah-sendiri menuju Aula Besar untuk meminum secangkir jus labu dan membawa sebuah roti sobek sebagai sarapannya di tengah pencarian. Sebelum ia berlalu dari Aula Besar, Aida Riko menghadangnya dengan pertanyaan mengenai perkamen yang terletak di bawah karpet Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Sumpah, yang itu bukan punyaku! Terakhir kali kau menyita milikku itu benar-benar punyaku yang terakhir, aku tidak pernah membawanya lagi ke asrama."

"Lalu itu punya siapa? Semua orang juga tahu siapa yang berotak paling mesum di antara seluruh anak laki-laki Gryffindor! Aku sudah memeriksanya dan gambarnya adalah model favoritmu, Aomine _-kun_!"

Aomine melotot karena Riko mengucapkannya keras-keras. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Dengar, _senpai_ , sekali lagi kutegaskan itu bukan milikku. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, aku harus pergi. Jadi, _bye_." Aomine tak memedulikan panggilan-panggilan _senpai_ -nya. Ia melanjutkan tujuan awalnya dan kini ia malah bingung.

 _Aku harus mulai dari mana?_

Pertanyaan itu bergaung di dalam pikirannya. Di depannya kini adalah Aula Depan, tempat itu biasa dijadikan tempat para senior Gryffindor mengorientasi murid-murid baru tahun pertama sehingga hanya ramai di tahun ajaran baru. Sejauh mata memandang, entitas Kagami Taiga tidak terendus, sehingga Aomine memutuskan berpaling ke arah tangga yang menuju lantai atas, menara-menara dan ruang-ruang bawah tanah.

Sepanjang pertemanannya dengan Kagami, tempat-tempat yang pernah mereka kunjungi bersama selain asrama, Aula Besar, dan ruang-ruang kelas hanyalah lapangan Quidditch–dan perpustakaan kalau boleh menambahkan, tapi sayangnya bukan untuk mengerjakan PR atau membaca buku, melainkan menjalani detensi. Sebetulnya menara astronomi juga menjadi salah satu tempat favorit Aomine untuk tidur–dengan atau tanpa Kagami.

Tapi, untuk apa Kagami ke menara astronomi pagi-pagi? Melihat bintang? Di pagi hari? Jangan buat Aomine Daiki tertawa. Mana ada bintang di pagi hari. Lagipula ia hanya ke menara astronomi di siang atau sore hari saat pelajaran berakhir. Itupun hanya untuk tidur atau membicarakan hal-hal yang lebih banyak tidak pentingnya. Seperti misalnya; impian tidak berbobot Kagami yang ingin menemukan dapur Hogwarts yang berada di dalamnya seratus peri rumah yang bekerja keras membuat makanan yang lezat untuk seluruh penghuni kastil. Pasalnya, tak ada yang tahu secara jelas di mana tempat itu berada–rumornya tempat itu berada di ruang bawah tanah–kecuali kau memiliki peta legendaris yang isunya mengatakan bahwa tidak hanya sebagai penujuk jalan, namun juga bisa mendeteksi keberadaan seseorang. Sayangnya, peta itu entah ada di mana.

Perpustakaan, kantor Kepala Sekolah, dan ruang-ruang kelas berada di lantai atas. Di menara-menara terdapat kelas Ramalan dan asrama Gryffindor serta Ravenclaw. Aomine tidak menemukan alasan Kagami berada di antaranya–kecuali asrama Gryffindor kalau Aomine belum memeriksanya.

Ruang bawah tanah sejauh yang Aomine ketahui hanya terdapat kelas Ramuan, asrama Hufflepuff dan Slytherin, sepertinya ada kelas-kelas kosong tak terpakai juga, dan dapur kalau tempat itu memang benar-benar ada di sana.

Tunggu–dapur?

Apa Kagami telah menemukan tempat itu?

Aomine baru melangkah tiga kali sebelum tersadar bahwa ia tak memiliki petunjuk apapun mengenai keberadaan ruang dapur. Apa yang akan dilakukannya di sana kalau otaknya sudah buntu? Semua anak tertumpah seluruhnya di Aula Besar, ia tak akan memiliki kesempatan bertanya pada siapapun yang lewat. Aomine kembali ke Aula Besar, ia memiliki ide untuk membawa serta Momoi bersamanya.

"Satsuki, bisa ikut aku?"

"Ada apa, Dai _-chan_? Aku belum selesai sarapan nih. Tetsu _-kun_ , kenapa kau makan sangat sedikit?" kata Momoi, ia hendak menyendokkan secentong bubur ke dalam piring Kuroko Tetsuya di sampingnya, namun segera ditahan oleh sang empunya.

"Aku sudah kenyang, Momoi _-san_. Terima kasih."

"Satsuki, cepat, aku tidak punya banyak waktu," Aomine menyambar tangan kiri Momoi.

"Huh, dasar Dai _-chan_ tidak sabaran," Momoi menrengut. "Ya sudah, Tetsu _-kun_ , aku pergi dulu, ya. Midorin juga, _bye_!"

Kuroko hanya memandangi Momoi dan Aomine yang menjauh, sedang Midorima Shintarō di seberangnya hanya menggumam pelan menanggapi. Aomine segera mengatakan maksudnya di perjalanan mereka ke Aula Depan. Momoi adalah gadis pintar yang pandai mencari dan menganalisa informasi. Aomine yakin Momoi-lah yang memiliki pengetahuan paling banyak mengenai kastil Hogwarts dibanding siapapun.

"Aku pernah dengar sedikit soal dapur," kata Momoi. "Walaupun di buku Sejarah Hogwarts tidak disebutkan secara detail, tetapi aku yakin tempat itu memang berada salah satu area di ruang bawah tanah."

"Kalau begitu, ayo, Satsuki."

Dari Aula Depan mereka berbelok ke kiri dan memasuki pintu yang biasa dilewati anak-anak Hufflepuff untuk menuju asrama mereka. Kemudian mereka menuruni anak tangga batu, namun alih-alih meneruskannya sampai tangga berakhir, Momoi malah mencegahnya dan menuntunnya ke koridor batu yang luas dan terang, nampak ceria karena dindingnya dihiasi lukisan-lukisan bertema makanan.

"Inikah?" Aomine bertanya.

"Kurasa ini jalannya ..."

Momoi melanjutkan langkahnya pelan-pelan diikuti Aomine di belakangnya sampai mereka berhenti di tengah koridor. Momoi memandang berkeliling sebelum akhirnya mendorong Aomine ke samping dan menunjuk sebuah lukisan mangkuk perak besar berisi buah-buahan yang sempat terhalanginya tadi.

"Tapi bagaimana ..." Momoi bergumam sendiri yang membuat Aomine penasaran setengah mati.

"Apa, Satsuki? Ada apa?" Aomine bertanya dengan tidak sabar.

Momoi merengut, "Aku rasa pintunya di sini, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kita masuk."

"Well, sepertinya di balik lukisan ini ada pintu rahasia, Satsuki," kata Aomine sambil memulai menggeser celah antara tepi lukisan dan dinding batu, namun tak ada perubahan. Lukisan itu seakan bersatu dengan dinding.

Momoi terperangah ketika buah pir hijau dalam lukisan berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah gagang pintu. Momoi berseru memanggil Aomine sambil menarik-narik ujung rompi kasmirnya, lalu tiba-tiba lukisan terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Kagami.

"Kagami!"

"Kagamin!"

"Eh? Aomine, Momoi! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" alis bercabang Kagami naik. "Kalian mencariku, ya?"

Tangan Aomine mencengkeram kerah kaos Kagami dan berkata, "Kau menemukannya dan tidak bicara apapun padaku selama berhari-hari? Teman macam apa kau!"

Kagami meringis penuh rasa bersalah, "Maaf, maaf, nggak maksud kok. Ya sudah, sini kalian berdua masuk! Kalian akan menemukan surga dunia yang sebenarnya hahahaha!"

Kagami memimpin jalan diikuti Momoi dan Aomine di belakangnya. Aomine bisa melihat ruangan besar dengan langit-langit yang tinggi seperti di Aula Besar. Tumpukan panci dan wajan yang terbuat dari kuningan berkilauan di sepanjang dindingnya, lalu ada perapian besar dari batu bara di ujung satunya. Aomine melihat empat meja panjang di sisi lain yang mengingatkannya persis seperti posisi meja-meja panjang di Aula Besar.

" _Yeah_ , pikiranmu benar," kata Kagami, "dari sinilah menu-menu lezat itu ditransfer ke meja di Aula Besar."

Momoi bergumam terpana ketika melihat kira-kira seratus peri rumah mengelilingi dapur dan menatap ke arah mereka bertiga dengan senyum berseri-seri. Mereka mengangguk dan membungkuk ketika Kagami menuntun Aomine dan Momoi melewati mereka.

"Oi, Kagami, bagaimana kau bisa menemukan tempat ini?" Aomine masih belum sembuh dari ketidakpercayaannya.

"Oh, itu ... bagaimana, ya ..." Kagami berkata lambat-lambat. "Aku hanya berkeliling area bawah tanah dan bertemu Filch tepat di depan lukisan, lalu entah bagaimana setelah Filch pergi gagang pintu yang tadinya sama sekali tidak ada jadi muncul. Terus peri rumah di sini memberitahuku cara memunculkan gagang pintu itu."

"Lalu kenapa tidak memberitahuku sama sekali? Dasar Bakagami!" Aomine mengepalkan tangannya, merasa dilupakan.

Kagami terkekeh, "Maaf, ya, aku cuma ingin menikmati ini sendirian sebelum memberitahumu hahahaha!" Aomine mendengus sebal. "Maafkan aku, ya, Dai _-chaaaaan_."

"Ih, jangan memanggilku begitu! Kau yang mengatakannya jadi terdengar menjijikan."

Kagami hanya tertawa semakin keras. "Nah, karena kalian sudah di sini, ayo, ayo, minta saja apapun yang kalian inginkan. Peri rumah di sini baik-baik loh, apalagi kalau kalian juga bersikap baik pada mereka."

Momoi bertepuk tangan kegirangan dan mereka mulai menikmati surga dunia yang Kagami katakan.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Ini hanya efek WB dan imajinasi absurd saya tentang bagaimana jika chara KnB jadi murid-murid Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts wakakakakak! Gak usah memusingkan antara Jepang dan Inggris karena berpotensi menyebabkan konstipasi berkepanjangan XP

Well, saya gak tahu masuknya crossover atau bukan T_T Mohon bantuannya, nanti saya ganti kalo emang salah :')

Semoga suka ^^


	2. Teman Sebangku Haizaki

_**Disclaimer  
KnB chara is belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Harry Potter setting is belong to J.K Rowling**_

 _ **Rate K+ or T (I can't decide :P)**_

* * *

Para senior bilang tahun kelima adalah tahun yang mengerikan.

Tahun kelima adalah tahun di mana O.W.L diadakan di akhir tahun ajaran. O.W.L atau kepanjangan dari Ordinary Wizarding Level merupakan ujian penentuan kelulusan seorang penyihir dari Hogwarts untuk bisa melanjutkan ke tingkat N.E.W.T. Nilai-nilai O.W.L juga sangat dipertimbangkan untuk bisa diterima di dunia kerja. Katanya juga akan ada konsultasi karir dengan Kepala Asrama masing-masing untuk menyesuaikan pelajaran-pelajaran yang ingin dilanjutkan ke N.E.W.T dengan pekerjaan yang ingin dilakoninya kelak.

Namun Haizaki hanya setengah peduli. Sempat ketar-ketir di awal lantaran mendengar para senior yang seolah menakut-nakuti, tetapi nyatanya Haizaki masih bisa membolos di pelajaran-pelajaran tertentu. Ia bukannya tidak peduli jika nanti tidak lulus–lagipula siapa juga yang mau bertahan di sini lebih lama demi mengulang ketertinggalan. Haizaki hanya percaya diri bahwa ia bisa lulus dengan nilai lumayan dan melanjutkan ke tahap N.E.W.T.

Oh, dia tidak sebodoh duo Gryffindor merah-biru itu, asal tahu saja.

Haizaki hanya tidak bisa–tidak boleh–bolos di pelajaran-pelajaran berganda, seperti Transfigurasi, Mantra, Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Herbologi, dan Ramuan. _Well_ , dengan jalur karir yang dipilihnya, ia tak perlu belajar dengan terlalu bersungguh-sungguh. Ia hanya cukup fokus pada pelajaran-pelajaran berganda tersebut.

Maka dari itu, ia tak bisa menghindar ketika Profesor McGonagall–yang telah disetujui oleh guru mata pelajaran lain untuk diterapkan di kelas mereka–meminta anak-anak didiknya menukar posisi duduk mereka sehingga tidak ada dua anak seasrama yang berada dalam satu bangku untuk mewujudkan terciptanya persatuan antar-asrama.

 _Cih._

Tak masalah kalau ia duduk dengan gadis cantik seperti Momoi Satsuki. Ia malah mendapat seorang cowok berambut coklat jamur dengan hobi aneh–meminta maaf pada setiap kejadian yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Sakurai Ryō; Hufflepuff, darah-campuran, diketahui sebagai _Seeker_ dalam tim Quidditch Hufflepuff.

"Selamat pagi, Ha-Haizaki _-san_ ," katanya saat Haizaki baru tiba di kelas Ramuan, di ruang bawah tanah kastil Hogwarts.

Anak-anak kelas lima lainnya tampak sudah berkumpul di tempat ini. Kebiasaan Haizaki yang selalu datang paling akhir. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi keempat di baris keempat– _yeah_ , di belakang, Haizaki yang memilihnya dan Sakurai tidak sanggup membantah. Kemudian seisi ruangan segera senyap ketika perut besar Profesor Slughorn muncul terlebih dahulu dari celah pintu kelas. Senyumnya sumringah, sepertinya habis mendapat banyak hadiah bagus dari mantan murid istimewanya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak! Hari yang cerah, bukan?"

Haizaki hanya mengeluarkan buku Ramuannya tanpa ikut serta menanggapi sapaan ceria guru sekaligus Kepala Asrama-nya. Kemudian kelas dimulai dengan melanjutkan pembahasan tentang sifat dan kegunaan batu bulan dalam pembuatan ramuan sihir. Slughorn menyuruh mereka membuat ramuan-ramuan yang di dalamnya terdapat batu bulan sebagai salah satu bahannya.

Setiap bangku adalah satu kelompok, Slughorn menggunakan metode undian untuk menentukan ramuan yang mereka buat. Guru Ramuan itu menyentakkan tongkat sihirnya ke udara, keluar percikan-percikan bunga api kekuningan yang perlahan berubah menjadi gulungan-gulungan kecil yang berputar-putar di udara, lalu Slughorn menyentak tongkatnya lagi dan gulungan-gulungan itu melayang ke meja-meja mereka.

"Silakan buka dan buat ramuan yang kalian dapatkan dalam waktu sembilan puluh menit. Selamat bekerja!"

Haizaki menoleh ke cowok jamur di sisi kanannya, "Kita da–(Sakurai langsung kaget)–pat apa?"

Ia menjawab dengan gemetar, "Ra-Ramuan Ketenangan, Haizaki _-san_. _Su-summimasen_!"

Mata Haizaki memicing sesaat mendengar kata maaf itu untuk kesekian-kalinya sejak mereka duduk bersama di awal tahun ajaran. Bila saja kata maaf itu diucapkan di saat yang tepat dengan cara yang Haizaki sukai, tetapi Haizaki hanya menghela napas yang membuat Sakurai semakin merasa bersalah dan hampir saja memulai _summimasen-summimasen_ nya yang lain sebelum Haizaki menyuruhnya berhenti dengan agak kejam.

"Daripada minta maaf terus, lebih baik kau siapkan bahan-bahan awal. Biar aku yang membacakan instruksinya, kau yang memasaknya," kata Haizaki. Salah satu keuntungan tersendiri duduk dengan Sakurai adalah ia bisa berbuat sesuka hatinya.

" _Ha-hai'_!"

Waktu telah bergulir dengan cepat, semakin sulit dan memusingkan pula tahap lanjut dari pembuatan Ramuan Ketenangan. Haizaki harus berulangkali membaca paragraf yang sama agar tak ada satupun langkah yang terlewat.

"Pertama tiga kali searah jarum jam, baru setelahnya berlawanan jarum jam. Awas searah jarum jam dulu!"

" _Ha-hai'_! _Su-summimasen_ ..."

"Oi, aduk yang benar, Ryō!"

Haizaki tidak tahu pasti, namun gerakan mengaduk Sakurai dengan tangan bergetar hebat nampaknya membuat Ramuan Ketenangan-nya menjadi tidak sempurna. Seharusnya setelah sirup hellebore ditambahkan keluar uap tipis perak dari kuali mereka, tetapi malah uap hijau lumpur. Haizaki mengibaskan tangannya berkali-kali untuk menghalau uap itu masuk ke saluran pernapasannya. Sakurai terbatuk-batuk dan luar biasa berkeringat.

Meja mereka tak lebih kacau dari meja murid lain.

"Sini, biar aku saja!" seru Haizaki mengambil alih pengaduk dan mulai memperbaiki langkah-langkah yang bisa ia perbaiki. Sakurai di sampingnya hanya terus menerus minta maaf sambil membungkuk berkali-kali, tapi Haizaki tak mau peduli. "Tidak, tidak, seharusnya tambahkan ..." Haizaki membuka lembaran-lembaran buku dengan kecepatan yang menakjubkan, "... kalau bisa–ah, tidak!"

Haizaki akhirnya hanya bisa melanjutkan pengadukan dengan benar, setengah berharap ramuannya dapat sedikit membaik. Selesai mengaduk, kini bukan uap hijau lumpur lagi yang keluar, melainkan uap ungu yang berarti tinggal menambahkan bahan akhir dan ramuannya telah selesai–meskipun tidak sempurna. Kebetulan Slughorn kini menghampiri mejanya.

"Ramuan Ketenangan?" Haizaki dan Sakurai mengangguk. "Hmm, seharusnya uap perak 'kan?" Slughorn nampak berpikir sejenak, "Ini pasti karena pengadukan yang salah, benar?"

"Maafkan aku! Se-semuanya salahku! Kumohon maafkan aku, Profesor! Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, Haizaki _-san_! Maafkan aku!" Sakurai membungkuk berkali-kali, matanya berair, mulutnya bergetar.

Haizaki hanya memutar bola mata. Menekan keinginan kuat menghajar Sakurai di hadapan Slughorn dan seluruh murid kelas lima yang kini memusatkan perhatian ke mejanya karena ulah Sakurai.

"Sudah, nak. Cukup, cukup. Aku memaafkanmu," kata Slughorn menahan kedua bahu Sakurai agar tak membungkuk lagi. "Kesalahan itu wajar, kau 'kan masih belajar. Baiklah, untuk semuanya yang telah menyelesaikan pembuatan ramuannya, isi tabung kecil dengan sampel ramuan kalian dan taruh di kotak berlubang di mejaku."

Slughorn berlalu. Haizaki menatap Sakurai tajam dengan kepalan di tangan. Haizaki merasa marah bukan karena memikirkan bahwa nilai Ramuannya tidak akan sesuai harapan, tetapi sikap ketakutan yang selalu Sakurai tunjukkan padanya di setiap kelas yang mereka lalui.

"Kau ... bicara denganku saat makan siang nanti."

Sakurai membelalakan mata besarnya. Tubuhnya gemetar di mejanya saat kelas Ramuan berakhir dan Haizaki cepat meninggalkannya. Ketakutan setengah mati atas apa yang akan Haizaki bicarakan dengannya. Mungkinkah ia akan dihajar sampai babak belur? Atau dimantrai? Sakurai belum bisa berdiri dari kursinya karena pemikiran mengerikan ini.

"Ryō _-chan_ ..."

Sakurai menoleh ketika Takao memanggil. Takao menghampirinya dengan raut cemas dan prihatin. Takao adalah temannya di asrama Hufflepuff, tapi akhir-akhir ini Takao sering terlihat berada di sekitar anak Ravenclaw yang saat ini menjadi teman sebangkunya, Midorima Shintarō.

"Ta-Takao _-kun_ , a-aku harus bagaimana?" Sakurai mengatakannya dengan penuh kengerian.

Takao meringis, "Aku akan menemanimu, Ryō _-chan_. Kau tenang saja, oke?"

Sakurai menelan ludah dan Takao segera menuntunnya keluar kelas untuk menghadiri kelas berikutnya. Setidaknya pelajaran kali ini ia bisa bernapas lega. Haizaki selalu membolos di pelajaran Sejarah Sihir, ia tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi sampai makan siang.

Sementara itu, Haizaki berjalan berlawanan dari belokan menuju kelas Profesor Binns sebelum seseorang menarik kerah belakangnya yang membuat lehernya seolah tercekik.

"Sialan kau, Tomoki!" Haizaki membenarkan kerah bajunya sambil cemberut. "Apa maumu? Sana ke kelas!"

Tsugawa Tomoki terkekeh. "Kau juga mau ke mana? Mau bolos lagi? Aku tak jamin loh aku masih mau berbaik-hati meminjamkan catatanku."

"Ya sudah, memang aku peduli."

Tsugawa nampak berlagak tersadar akan sesuatu, "Ah, iya, hahaha ... aku bodoh sekali. Kau 'kan sudah punya kacungmu sendiri!"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau minta ditonjok, ya?" Haizaki menggertak dengan kepalan.

"Hahahaha! Oke, oke, aku bercanda!" Tsugawa menghentikan tawanya. "Tapi yang tadi itu kurasa kau terlalu keras padanya, Haizaki."

Haizaki mendengus, "Biar saja. Biar tahu rasa."

"Tak biasanya kau kesal karena nilai pelajaran," kata Tsugawa.

"Kaukira aku kesal hanya gara-gara itu? Sok tahu."

"Ohohoho, jadi bukan hanya karena itu? Lalu karena apa lagi, eh?" Tsugawa memasang wajah penasaran. Wajahnya mendekat beberapa senti.

"Mau tahu saja," Haizaki memberinya wajah meledek. "Sudah ah, aku mau ke hutan. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak deh," Tsugawa merapikan dasi Slytherin-nya. "Aku tidak mau kena amuk Akashi setelah ini. Kau sih sudah kebal. Sudah, ya, sampai bertemu makan siang!"

Haizaki melanjutkan perjalanannya ke hutan. Kalau sedang bolos, biasanya ia tidur-tiduran di bawah pohon di tepi Hutan Terlarang. Haizaki menyukai anginnya, menyegarkan. Kadang-kadang ia akan menemukan Thestral di sini. Oh, ya, dia bisa melihatnya karena ayahnya meninggal tepat di depan matanya.

Haizaki mendudukan dirinya di bawah pohon beech, bersandar pada batangnya dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Tak ada tempat lain yang lebih ramai di waktu istirahat makan siang selain Aula Besar kastil Hogwarts. Semua anak yang lelah karena kegiatan belajar berkumpul di tempat ini untuk memadamkan lapar dan haus. Keempat meja panjang dipenuhi keriuhan yang menyenangkan, meja panjang tempat para guru pun tak jauh berbeda. Namun jika ditilik lebih dalam, di meja panjang milik Hufflepuff, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat pucat tengah terbengong sendirian tanpa menyentuh santapan menggiurkan di depannya.

"Ryō _-chan_ , dimakan dong," kata Takao Kazunari sambil menyendokan lasagna ke piring perak sang empunya yang sedang melamun.

Seorang anak laki-laki lain memandang Takao dengan penuh tanya. Takao hanya bisa meringis pelan tanpa mampu menjawab apapun.

"Ryō _-chan_ , kau tidak usah secemas itu. Aku 'kan sudah bilang akan menemanimu. Jadi, makan, ya ..." Takao menghela napas lega ketika Sakurai menampakkan kesadarannya.

" _Summimasen_ , Takao _-kun_. _Dōmo_ ," akhirnya Sakurai mau makan juga.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Takao?" Ogiwara Shigehiro mengungkapkan pertanyaannya.

"Itu ... Haizaki Shōgo mengajak Ryō _-chan_ bicara. Aku sebetulnya juga khawatir tentang ini. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan bagaimana _attitude_ -nya, Shige _-chan_. Ryō _-chan_ juga ketakutan karenanya," kata Takao.

Ogiwara nampak terkejut. "Apa ini karena masalah di kelas Ramuan tadi pagi?" yang dibalas anggukan Takao. "Sakurai, kalau dia macam-macam padamu, kau bisa melaporkannya padaku. Aku akan melaporkannya pada Kepala Sekolah. Jadi, jangan khawatir, ya."

Belum Sakurai mengangguk, sosok Haizaki yang menjulang telah muncul di belakang Takao yang duduk di depannya. Matanya yang besar semakin membesar, genggaman sendoknya semakin erat. Takao keheranan melihat ekspresi Sakurai dan segera menoleh ke belakang, Takao menahan napas.

"Melaporkan apa maksudmu, Wahai Tuan Prefek Yang Terhormat Ogiwara Shigehiro?" Haizaki mendesis sinis. Kedatangannya ke meja Hufflepuff mengundang bisik-bisik di sekitar mereka. "Kaupikir aku akan melakukan apa padanya?"

Ogiwara membasahi bibirnya yang mendadak kering. Ia berdeham dan berkata, "Jadi, kau tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada Sakurai 'kan? Aku benar-benar akan membawa masalah ini pada Kepala Sekolah kalau kau sampai berani."

"Ck, kubilang aku hanya ingin bicara dengannya. Kau tidak ada hak di sini, tahu tidak? Ayo, Ryō, ikut aku dan jangan lambat!"

Punggung Haizaki menjauhi meja Hufflepuff. Sakurai merasa kakinya berubah menjadi _jelly_ , ia tak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Takao segera memegangi bahunya dan menuntun Sakurai ke tempat yang Haizaki tuju. Takao membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat pada Sakurai sebelum akhirnya mereka sampai pada tempat perhentian Haizaki.

"Hei, kau," Haizaki memandang tajam pada Takao, "aku ingin bicara dengan Ryō berdua. Kau tidak mengerti apa arti dari berdua, hah?"

Takao menyeringai tipis, "Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak percaya padamu. Aku akan menjadi saksi mata di sini kalau kau melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada Ryō _-chan_."

Haizaki meludah ke rumput di bawah undakan, "Sikapmu inilah yang membuatku ingin melakukan yang aneh-aneh. _Petrificus Totalus_!"

Sakurai terbelalak terkejut. Takao terjungkal ke belakang dengan tubuh sekaku papan.

"Ha-Haizaki _-san_! A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakurai histeris. "Ku-kumohon kembalikan Takao _-kun_! Aku akan memintanya kembali ke aula dan tak akan mengganggumu! _Summimasen_ , tapi kau tidak boleh memantrai murid, itu melanggar aturan, Haizaki _-san_!"

"Cepat ikut aku," Haizaki berultimatum, tak memedulikan Sakurai yang memohon-mohon.

Mereka akhirnya menjauhi tempat Takao terbujur kaku. Sakurai meminta maaf pada Takao berkali-kali dalam hati. Ia berjanji setelah ini ia akan berbuat lebih baik pada Takao.

Haizaki membawanya ke padang rumput di tepi Danau Hitam.

"Ha-Haizaki _-san_ , _su-summimasen_ , bisakah kita bicara singkat saja? Kasihan Takao _-kun_ dibiarkan di sana. _Summimasen_!" kata Sakurai.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf!"

" _Summimasen_!"

"Kubilang berhenti mengatakan itu!" Haizaki merenggut dasi Hufflepuff-nya, menatap galak Sakurai. "Aku jengah mendengarnya!"

" _Su-summima_ –" Haizaki mengerang sambil melepaskan cengkeramannya dengan kasar.

Napasnya terengah-engah, Sakurai ketakutan, ia juga tak bisa mengendalikan mulutnya untuk tidak berkata maaf. Itu sudah menjadi kealamiannya. Sakurai hanya tidak bisa menerima jika semua keganjilan yang terjadi di sekitarnya adalah kesalahannya. Ia tidak mau orang lain marah karenanya. Sakurai tidak sanggup menanggung rasa bersalah itu dalam diam, dia harus minta maaf untuk melepas beban di dadanya.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf kalau itu bukan salahmu," kata Haizaki. Cowok rambut kelabu itu duduk di tepi danau. "Orang akan merendahkanmu jika kau bersikap seperti itu terus."

Sakurai mengusap matanya yang berair. Mendengar perkataan Haizaki, Sakurai mulai teringat hari-hari buruknya selama di Hogwarts. Dulu ia sering dikerjai oleh para kakak kelas yang sekarang sudah lulus. Isi tasnya diacak-acak, memantrainya dengan _Levicorpus_ , mencegat kakinya sampai tersandung, dan lain-lain. Benar-benar hari yang buruk.

"Aku juga memandangmu rendah karena kebiasaanmu itu," Sakurai mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, segera teringat ia pernah menjadi korban kejahilan Haizaki dan teman Slytherinnya sewaktu mereka masih di tahun ketiga. "Tapi itu dulu, sebelum kita menjadi teman sebangku."

"Haizaki _-san_ ..."

"Kau juga tidak usah takut padaku," Haizaki memusatkan pandang padanya. "Ketakutanmu itu malah membawa masalah seperti kejadian tadi pagi."

" _Summi_ –"

"Tuh kan, mulai lagi," Haizaki mendesis, ia mendekat ke tempat Sakurai. "Cobalah berhenti melakukannya, lama-lama pasti terbiasa juga."

" _Ha-Hai'_! Aku akan mencoba, Haizaki _-san_. Terima kasih," kata Sakurai.

Haizaki menepuk-nepuk ringan pipi Sakurai, "Sudah, ya. Aku belum makan siang soalnya. _Bye_!" Ia melambaikan tangannya saat menjauhi Sakurai, tapi ia berbalik lagi. "Oh, iya ... aku melakukannya bukan karena aku peduli atau apa. Jadi, jangan salah paham, oke!"

Sakurai tak bersuara. Ia hanya memandangi sosok Haizaki yang menjauh ke Aula Depan. Ia tak tahu, tapi entah bagaimana sekarang Haizaki terlihat lima kali lipat lebih keren dari biasanya.

Dan semoga Haizaki tidak melupakan kondisi Takao.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Ampuni saya karena mempublish fic nista ini T_T Semoga terhibur :')


	3. Hyuuga's Invitation

_**Disclaimer  
KnB chara is belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Harry Potter setting is belong to J.K Rowling**_

* * *

Musim gugur yang berangin di bulan Oktober. Hari-hari yang berlalu tampak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya; belajar di kelas dengan para profesor, mengerjakan PR yang bertumpuk-tumpuk, patroli prefek, dan beberapa hari yang lalu adalah waktu uji coba Quidditch. Hyūga tak pernah sekalipun melewatkannya kendati terasa menjadi begitu membosankan setelah enam tahun. Satu-satunya hal yang paling membuatnya bersemangat adalah Quidditch–meskipun ia bukan bagian –ehm–patroli mungkin bisa menjadi salah satunya. Bukan seperti yang kalian pikir–tentu saja– _well_ , memergoki murid yang melanggar peraturan itu cukup menyenangkan!

Hyūga menggaruk pipinya sementara tangan kanannya menyuapkan sesendok kentang tumbuk ke dalam mulutnya. Melewati beberapa manusia yang berjejer di sampingnya, Wakamatsu nampak melakukan kebiasaannya lagi–memarahi Aomine, yang malas latihan karena sohib tercintanya sedang meringkuk di Sayap Rumah Sakit lantaran terhantam bludger secara tak sengaja. Sang Kapten Quidditch Gryffindor di sekitar mereka nampak tak acuh tak acuh terhadap pertengakaran itu.

Hyūga hanya berharap agar Kagami cepat pulih–otomatis lengkingan Wakamatsu tak perlu mengganggu sepasang telinganya lagi.

"Pertandingan pertama sebentar lagi, kau tahu tidak?! Kita melawan Slytherin!" Wakamatsu memberang, sementara Aomine hanya memandangnya dengan malas.

"Heh, jadi kau masih trauma dengan si Hanamiya itu, ya?" Aomine menyeringai ketika kata-katanya itu memunculkan kedutan di dahi lawan bicaranya.

"Aku. Tidak. Seperti itu! Dengar itu, Ahomine!"

Hmph, Hyūga menahan kikikannya sendiri. Ahomine dan Bakagami. Dipikir-pikir persahabatan _absurd_ Aomine dan Kagami benar-benar sebuah takdir.

"Tsk, _mendokusei_ ," Aomine menggumam. "Masih ada waktu sampai kunjungan Hogsmead. Aku akan latihan setelah Kagami keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Kau ..." Wakamatsu mengepalkan tangannya dan sebelum kegaduhan lain terjadi, kapten mereka akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Oi, oi, Wakamatsu, hentikan itu!"

"Nijimura! Kau membelanya lagi dan dia akan semakin ngelunjak!"

Nijimura memutar mata, "Kagami tidak akan lama di rumah sakit. Kau tahu itu, kan. Lagipula Aomine banyak berjasa atas kemenangan-kemenangan kita. Jangan memperpanjang keributan tak penting ini."

"Apa?! Kapten!"

"Oi, suaramu membuat kita semua diperhatikan!" Mibuchi Leo menggerutu. Benar saja, beberapa anak Ravenclaw memerhatikan dengan raut terganggu. Hayama Kotarō yang duduk paling dekat dengan mereka meringis menyesal pada mereka.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong tadi Aomine berkata soal kunjungan Hogsmead. Hyūga mendadak jadi kepikiran. Kunjungan Hogsmead adalah satu-satunya waktu yang bisa para murid gunakan untuk sejenak keluar dari lingkungan kastil tua Hogwarts. Untuk mereka yang senang dengan dunia luar, tentu menjadi sebuah hal yang ditunggu-tunggu. Hyūga tidak seperti itu sebenarnya, tetapi untuk beberapa alasan ia merasa antusias–antusiasme yang aneh.

Matanya tetiba melirik dengan sendirinya ke sosok gadis berambut coklat di depannya. Teman sekelas dan rekan sesama prefeknya, Aida Riko. Gadis itu habis selesai merengut terhadap keributan yang terjadi sebelumnya. Mengaitkan soal Hogsmead dengan Riko, Hyūga merasakan sentakan di jantungnya secara tiba-tiba.

Hyūga telah mengenal Riko sejak Hogwarts Express membawanya untuk pertama kalinya. Saat itu ia tak bisa menemukan kompartemen kosong yang bisa ditempati dan Riko dengan baik hatinya menawarkan Hyūga duduk bersama. Beberapa menit yang canggung segera berubah setelah beberapa murid baru lain ikut nimbrung di kompartemen mereka–yang ternyata mereka adalah teman-teman sepermainan Riko. Hyūga yang agak pendiam menjadi sosok pendengar saja ketika Riko, Koganei Shinji, Izuki Shun, Tsuchida Satoshi, dan Kiyoshi Teppei saling bertukar cerita. Hanya satu orang yang Hyūga tidak pernah mendengar suaranya hingga eksistensinya hampir terlupakan, Mitobe Rinnosuke.

Hyūga jadi cukup banyak mengetahui tentang Riko sejak itu. Kemudian entah bagaimana mereka menjadi sepasang teman yang jarang terpisah, terutama sejak mereka mulai–hampir-selalu–menjalankan tugas prefek bersama. Orang-orang bahkan merasa heran ketika melihat ia berjalan sendirian. Hyūga tak pernah ambil pusing soal itu sampai ketika Tsuchida nyeletuk soal kedekatan Riko dengan teman sebangkunya yang seorang cowok Hufflepuff akhir-akhir ini. Sejak saat itu, entah mengapa ia menjadi begitu sentimen dengan Himuro Tatsuya dan mengkhawatirkan Riko di sepanjang kelas-kelas yang mereka lalui.

Tsuchida bilang ia hanya cemburu.

 _Hah? Cemburu? Yang benar saja!_

Begitu hatinya berkata. Hyūga mungkin berusaha menyangkal dan menolak mengakui bahwa ia menyangkal soal kecemburuan yang Tsuchida maksud. Ia mungkin hanya ... cemas. Walaupun Hyūga tak mengerti apa yang ia cemaskan. Kecemasan dengan setitik kekesalan yang abnormal di dalamnya. Bahkan perasaan itu tak muncul ketika mengetahui bahwa Riko dan Kiyoshi pernah berkencan selama tahun kelima mereka.

Kemudian hal aneh lain yang Hyūga rasakan adalah Riko nampak semakin cantik di matanya. Apa mungkin Riko mulai berdandan? Tapi sepertinya tidak. Ah, Hyūga tak bisa memutuskan. Dan tentang Hogsmead ... Hyūga belum pernah sekalipun ke Hogsmead tanpa Riko. Bisa dibilang seperti itu karena di masa Riko dan Kiyoshi pacaran, Hyūga kebetulan menolak pergi ke Hogsmead dan lebih suka berjalan-jalan ke kawasan pertokoan di London secara diam-diam atas ajakan Izuki demi menemaninya memburu buku lelucon muggle yang didambakan.

Sebuah ide aneh yang sempat di tepis dari otaknya kini bercokol di sana akibat Izuki mengomporinya suatu hari, di kelas Jimat dan Guna-guna.

"Kenapa tidak kencan saja dengannya sekalian, Hyūga. Mumpung dia sudah selesai dengan Kiyoshi," Izuki berkata dengan berbisik sambil melambaikan tongkat sihirnya ketika mereka tengah mempelajari mantra _Aguamenti_.

Hingga saat ini, Hyūga masih terus memikirkannya tanpa membuat langkah. Ia tidak yakin semuanya akan berhasil jika ia mengajukan keinginannya untuk meningkatkan jenjang hubungannya dengan Riko. Bukankah Riko hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman? Hyūga takut Riko tidak akan merasa nyaman dengan perubahan mereka.

Gadis itu baru saja usai berfokus dengan kertas jadwalnya. Kini ia tengah menenggak jus labu kuningnya, lalu memandang Hyūga.

"Hyūga _-kun_ , apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?" Riko bertanya.

Hyūga sedikit gelagapan karena sepertinya Riko menyadari Hyūga memandanginya terus tanpa kedip. "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, Riko. Hanya masalah PR."

"Hmm, apa kau belum menyelesaikan esai Sejarah Sihir? Hei, pelajarannya siang ini loh," kata Riko.

"I-itu ..." _aku sudah menyelesaikannya, Riko_ , "aku memikirkan beberapa hal untuk merevisinya sedikit."

"Begitu," ujar Riko paham. "Ayo, sebentar lagi masuk." Mereka berjalan berdampingan untuk menghadiri kelas pertama mereka pagi ini.

Lagi-lagi Hyūga belum memutuskan untuk membuat langkah.

* * *

Sore itu Hyūga bebas karena tugas-tugas rumah yang ber- _deadline_ dekat telah selesai ia kerjakan. Ia memutuskan menonton tim Gryffindor latihan di stadion Quidditch. Hyūga naik ke tribun terdepan dan menemukan dua anak Gryffindor melambai kepadanya mengajaknya bergabung.

"Ah, melihat Furihata, ya?" tanya Hyūga pada mereka yang mengangguk membenarkan.

" _Senpai_ sendirian ke sini?" tanya Fukuda, dia termasuk anggota prefek kelas lima.

"Ya. Riko sedang sibuk di perpustakaan," jawabnya. _Sibuk bersama Himuro Tatsuya_ , dalam hatinya menambahkan sambil mengabaikan perasaan digigit semut di tempat yang sama.

Kemudian mereka teralihkan dengan sapu terbang para pemain Quidditch asrama mereka yang bermanuver di udara. Tim dibagi menjadi tiga lawan tiga sebab dua Chaser sekaligus _ace_ mereka, Aomine dan Kagami, tengah absen. Latihan berlangsung hingga menjelang makan malam. Hyūga sudah kembali ke asrama untuk mandi dan berganti baju. Ia belum menemukan Riko di ruang rekreasi sama sekali.

Ia menanyakan hal tersebut kepada beberapa anak kelas satu yang tengah mengerjakan PR mereka di dekat perapian yang menjawabnya dengan ketidaktahuan. Hyūga menyimpulkan bahwa Riko memang belum kembali. Ada keinginan untuk menyusulnya ke perpustakaan, tetapi sesuatu menahannya dan ia pikir itu terlalu berlebihan. Akhirnya Hyūga memutuskan menunggu hingga tak berapa lama kemudian Riko muncul dari lubang lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

"Riko," Hyūga tak tahu ia memanggil namanya untuk apa, yang jelas ia sedikit lega.

"Hyūga _-kun_ ," balasnya. Di sebelah tangannya ada dua buku dan segulung perkamen, di tangan satunya pena bulu dan botol tinta. "Aku akan bersiap untuk makan malam."

"Hm, tentu," isyarat alami bagi mereka untuk pergi bersama.

Mereka berjalan ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam. Riko sudah nampak segar dengan pakaian kasualnya, rambutnyapun wangi. Hyūga tetiba merasakan dorongan kuat untuk menanyakan soal 'belajar bersama' Riko dan Himuro.

"Mmm, tadi gimana belajarnya?"

"Eh? Biasa saja kok," kata Riko. "Kami diskusikan soal-soal Arithmancy yang sulit, yang mungkin muncul di ujian nanti. Himuro _-kun_ benar-benar banyak membantuku!"

Kegembiraan Riko semakin membuat Hyūga khawatir. "Kita baru saja mulai tahun ajaran baru, kan? Bukankah masih lama?"

"PR akan semakin banyak membebani kita, Hyūga _-kun_. Aku hanya tidak mau waktu senggang menjadi sia-sia," kata Riko.

 _Andai kau tahu bukan itu yang kumaksud, Riko_.

Dengan perasaannya yang seperti ini, Hyūga jadi waswas sendiri kalau perkataan Tsuchida dan Izuki memang benar adanya. Ia tidak mungkin, kan, jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri? Apalagi Riko tak pernah menunjukkan sedikitpun pertanda untuknya. Ini pasti hanya akan jadi kisah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Kegalauan ini berlangsung selama beberapa hari. Hari-hari menjadi terasa tidak menyenangkan dan nampaknya disadari oleh teman sebangkunya, Izuki. Hyūga menjadi sangat pendiam dan fokusnya pada pelajaran meningkat dengan mengerikan. Izuki mulai berhenti dari kebiasaannya membuat plesetan kata yang biasanya hanya membuat Hyūga kesal–Hyūga mensyukuri ini. Ia beberapa kali mencoba berbicara dengan Hyūga di tengah-tengah pelajaran Sejarah Sihir yang mengundang kantuk, namun berbalas hening.

"Hyūga, kacamatamu retak," bisik Izuki.

Hyūga segera terkesiap kesal, "Jangan bercanda, kacamataku baik-baik saja, _d'aho_!" sambil melirik hati-hati pada guru hantu mereka di depan kelas. "Apa yang sedang coba kau cari dariku, Izuki?"

"Itu karena kau diam terus sejak pagi, dan kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan sekarang," kata Izuki.

"Aku diam karena kita sedang belajar, _d'aho_ ," Hyūga mencelupkan pena bulunya ke dalam botol tinta. "Dan aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

Izuki masih mencoba mengorek informasi darinya hingga kelas berikutnya. Jika di saat-saat seperti ini, Hyūga menyesali mengapa ia memiliki banyak kelas yang sama dengan Izuki. Namun berhubung kali ini Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Izuki mendadak jadi anak baik dan tidak berbisik padanya sedikitpun sepanjang pelajaran demi mengamankan dirinya dari ancaman pengurangan poin dan detensi dari Profesor Snape.

Tetapi ini nampak memberinya ide menjengkelkan dengan terus mengikuti Hyūga padahal kegiatan belajar telah usai. Ini membuat Riko memberi mereka pandangan aneh lantaran Izuki memutuskan makan malam di meja Gryffindor.

"Oi, mejamu bukan di sini, Izuki!" Hyūga menumpahkan kekesalannya. "Kau membuatnya bertambah sempit!"

"Jangan begitu, Hyūga. Ini, kan, salahmu juga," Izuki membalas sambil mengambil dua potong paha ayam.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Riko bertanya dengan heran. Izuki mengangkat bahunya, Hyūga memalingkan wajah.

Kagami, yang telah berada di samping Riko (entah kapan), tetiba bersuara, "Eh? Izuki _senpai_ , kenapa tidak di meja Ravenclaw?" di sampingnya, Aomine menggigit sosis panggang sambil memerhatikan mereka.

"Kagami! Jangan lupa sabtu nanti Ravenclaw _versus_ Gryffindor loh! Aomine, kau juga!" Izuki berkata semangat kepada duo _aho-baka_ itu.

"Eh? Bukankah itu untuk pertandingan kedua? Kami akan melawan Slytherin dulu," kata Kagami.

"Benarkah?" Izuki kaget, lalu dia menerawang. Hyūga mencibirnya samar-samar. _Katanya kapten, tapi tidak hafal pertandingan sendiri_.

"Izuki, cepat habiskan makananmu dan kembali ke mejamu!" tukas Hyūga.

"Sudah kubilang kau belum memberikan keinginanku," Izuki berujar cuek.

"Bicara apa lagi kau, hah?! Sudah cepat pergi sana!"

"Riko, lihat dia. Tempramennya semakin mengkhawatirkan," Izuki geleng-geleng kepala.

" _Teme_..."Hyūga menggeram, urat dahinya berkedut. Ia harus segera menyingkirkan si mata elang itu sebelum dia bicara yang macam-macam pada Riko.

"Hyūga _-kun_ , memang apa yang Izuki _-kun_ inginkan?" Riko bertanya.

 _Ck!_ "Jangan dengarkan dia, Riko," Hyūga meneguk jus di pialanya, mencoba lebih tenang. "Izuki ikut aku setelah ini."

Izuki tersenyum, "Nah, begitu dong!" ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Hyūga yang mendengus.

Hyūga membawa Izuki menjauhi Aula Besar setelah acara makan mereka selesai. Di undakan batu di Aula Depan yang sepi, Izuki mulai menanyakan hal yang ia penasaran sejak tadi pagi.

"Kau itu tidak bisa kasih aku waktu sejenak saja," Hyūga menggerutu. "Jangan coba-coba bicara sembarangan tentang aku di depan Riko!"

"Oh, jadi ini benar tentang dia?" kata Izuki mendadak bersemangat. "Melihat tingkahmu sepanjang hari ini, kau sepertinya terlampau galau–tunggu! Terlampau, galau. _Kitakore_!"

"Jangan mulai, Izuki!"

"Oke, oke. Jadi, ada apa dengan Riko sampai kau galau begini, eh?" Izuki menyandar pada dinding batu Aula Depan.

Hyūga masih enggan mengatakannya, tapi jika sudah seperti ini ...

"Bukan dia, tapi aku."

Alis Izuki naik sebelah.

"Aku ..." Hyūga meragu. "... aku tidak tahu, tapi kupikir ... sesuatu telah berubah."

Angin berembus melambaikan rambut dan dasi berbeda warna mereka.

"Hyūga, kau ..."

"Kupikir perasaanku untuk Riko bukan lagi sebagai teman, Izuki," pipinya panas ketika memperjelas maksudnya, jantungnya berdebar-debar meski gadis yang tengah dibicarakan tidak ada di sekitar mereka. "Aku tidak tahu ini muncul sejak kapan."

"Dugaanku kau menjadi sangat sebal dengan Himuro. Aku benar, kan?" kata Izuki.

Hyūga menggumam tidak jelas yang mengundang tawa Izuki.

Beberapa saat mereka dilanda keheningan sebelum Izuki buka suara, "Kau harus kejar dia, Hyūga!"

Hyūga menoleh kepada Izuki. Hyūga memandangnya setengah melamun karena ada bayangan wajah Riko di kepalanya yang menyebabkan debaran jantungnya meningkat.

"Sebentar lagi kunjungan Hogsmead," kata Izuki. "Lakukan secepatnya sebelum kau didahului!"

Hyūga terdiam sejenak. "Mmm, aku selalu ke Hogsmead bersamanya dan kadang-kadang juga kau. Jadi, apa bedanya?"

"Perbedaannya adalah tujuan dan bagaimana cara kau mengajaknya."

* * *

Hyūga dan Riko kembali ke asrama setelah memotong masing-masing lima poin dari dua anak kelas empat yang ketahuan menyihir lukisan Nyonya Gemuk dengan mantra pembesar gigi. Alasan yang sangat menggelikan dan cukup menggiurkan bahkan bagi Hyūga sendiri. Mereka lelah dengan usaha Nyonya Gemuk yang terus menyanyikan lagu, yang mereka anggap bak lagu pengundang bala, dengan suara melengking menyakitkan siapapun yang mendengarnya. Sekali waktu, Hyūga pernah melihat anak kelas satu mengalami penurunan fungsi sensorik selama satu malam lantaran mendengarkan suara Nyonya Gemuk yang menahannya masuk ke ruang rekreasi.

Hayama tengah melempar-lempar kacang pada Nebuya ketika Hyūga turun dari lubang lukisan. Nebuya berseru padanya untuk berhenti melakukan hal yang sama seperti orang-orang zaman dahulu untuk mengusir roh jahat di malam Halloween. Mibuchi di sisi lain menggerutu karena Hayama menyampahi ruang rekreasi, Riko ikut mengomporinya dengan ancaman detensi. Hyūga menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa yang paling dekat dengan perapian, kebetulan di sebelah Nijimura yang tengah melakukan perawatan pada sapu terbangnya.

"Berapa tangkapan kali ini, Hyūga?" tanyanya mengacu pada para pelanggar peraturan yang terjaring patroli mingguan.

"Tidak banyak," jawabnya. "Suatu kemajuan, bukan?"

Nijimura terkekeh pelan, "Tentu saja."

"Nijimura _-kun_ , _Madam_ Hooch berpesan agar kau tidak melupakan tanggungjawabmu soal bludger yang hancur sore tadi," Riko berkata.

"Ah, si Bakagami itu ..." Nijimura mengernyit. "Ya, ya, _I got it_. Asal serpihannya terkumpul saja."

Berdasarkan cerita Riko, Hyūga mengetahui insiden bludger yang Kagami hancurkan saat latihan Quidditch. Bludger yang Nebuya pukul mengarah pada Aomine yang saat itu menjadi lawan dan hampir mengenainya. Nampaknya Kagami mencoba agar Aomine tak sampai bernasib sama dengannya sehingga ia memantrai bludger itu dengan _Expulso_. _Madam_ Hooch marah-marah dan menyuruh Nijimura, selaku kapten, bertanggungjawab atas ulah anak buahnya. Entahlah, padahal Hyūga pikir mudah saja memerbaikinya dengan _Reparo_.

"Hm," Riko mengangkat bahu, lalu ia bersimpuh di depan perapian dan mendekatkan telapak tangannya ke bara.

Hyūga merasakan lengannya disikut. Nijimura, si penyikut, berkata padanya pelan, namun cukup untuk semua orang di sekitar mereka mendengar, "Jahat sekali kau, Hyūga."

Hyūga menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak paham. Nijimura menghela napas panjang, Hayama menahan kikikan, sementara Nebuya berdecak pelan sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala, dan Mibuchi berdesis. Hyūga makin tak paham.

"Apa?" ia bertanya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau benar-benar cowok payah," Nijimura menerangkan, namun Hyūga masih belum tercerahkan.

Kemudian Riko berpamitan untuk kembali ke kamarnya, meninggalkan lima remaja laki-laki itu. Hyūga tambah penasaran mengapa mereka bersikap semakin mencurigakan, terutama setelah Riko menghilang dari balik tangga.

"Kenapa sih kalian?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan seorang gadis kedinginan sampai ia harus menunggu kembali ke asrama hanya untuk menghangatkan diri?" Mibuchi akhirnya memberi penjelasan yang memuaskan.

"Hah?" Hyūga tiba-tiba merasa tertampar. _Benarkah Riko sejak tadi kedinginan? Dan aku tidak menyadarinya sama sekali?_

Ia kemudian merasakan pukulan yang keras sekali di bahunya, ulah Nebuya yang memang tak kira-kira dalam hal kekuatan otot. Nebuya berkata, "Kau harus lebih peka mulai sekarang, Hyūga."

 _Apa?! Nebuya sekarang juga ikut-ikutan?!_

"A-aku ..." Hyūga tak berniat melanjutkannya karena memang tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. "Lagipula ke-kenapa aku yang harus melakukan itu? Kami tidak pacaran hingga harus melakukan hal-hal macam begitu."

"Ah!" Hayama berseru. "Bagaimana jika kuberitahu satu hal? Kami tidak pernah menyebutkan apapun soal pacaran, kan, Hyūga?"

Mibuchi menyambung dengan seringai, "Aku mengatakan soal cara memperlakukan perempuan dengan jantan, Junpei _-chan_."

Sesuatu menyentak dadanya seketika. Sepertinya Hyūga mengartikannya terlalu jauh dan membuatnya menjadi deg-degan sendiri karena khawatir jika mereka mencium aroma lain dari alibi Hyūga tadi. _Kumohon, semoga mereka tidak sadar!_

"Oh, o-oke ... aku mengerti, _Madam_ Mibuchi _-san_ ," jawab Hyūga berlagak tak terpengaruh dengan menekankan sapaannya untuk Mibuchi karena cowok flamboyan itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu.

Tetapi bagaimanapun, nasehat berkedok sindiran itu mau tidak mau terpikirkan oleh Hyūga sepanjang malam. Ia hampir-hampir menyalahkan dirinya sendiri perihal ketidakpekaannya terhadap gadis yang tanpa sadar telah disukainya itu. Sikap Riko yang selalu independen dan bersahaja membuat Hyūga tak bisa melihat kelemahannya. Ia suka dengan kemandirian Riko sebagai perempuan. Pola pikir Hyūga mengatakan bahwa Riko tidak akan suka jika orang lain memanjakannya yang mengindikasikan kelemahannya.

Pemikiran itu membawa Hyūga pada satu hipotesis. Mungkinkah Riko tidak memiliki perasaan lebih padanya? Hyūga berpikir tipe gadis seperti Riko pasti memiliki prinsip lain soal hati. Apabila perempuan lain mungkin hanya akan menunjukkan kode-kode untuk memberi sinyal bahwa ia menaruh hati pada seorang lelaki, maka Riko akan cenderung lebih memilih mengungkapkannya secara eksplisit agar cowok yang ia sukai mengerti perasaannya.

Hyūga tidak melihat keduanya sama sekali. Bukankah ini berarti perasaannya tak berbalas?

Hyūga galau lagi. Izuki akan benar-benar menertawakannya. Bahkan juga keempat pria yang tergabung dalam tim Quidditch Gryffindor tadi. Mungkin Himuro Tatsuya akan menari heboh merayakan penderitaannya. Melihat kedekatan mereka berdua, Riko dan Himuro, Hyūga memiliki asumsi bahwa Riko sebenarnya naksir Himuro.

Hyūga gegulingan di kasurnya.

Dengkuran Hayakawa menemani malamnya yang suram. Hyūga mempertimbangkan sekali lagi saran Izuki yang terakhir. Ajak Riko ke Hogsmead sebelum orang lain–red: Himuro–mendahului. Karena lusa adalah kunjungan Hogsmead yang pertama dalam tahun ajaran ini, lalu dua hari berikutnya lagi adalah Halloween.

Esok harinya Hyūga benar-benar memersiapkan dirinya untuk itu. Meskipun ia kurang tidur semalam, ia akan berusaha makan yang banyak agar tidak tampak loyo saat akan bicara pada Riko. Oh, persiapan layaknya akan perang saja. Yah, perang sih, bukan perang sungguhan, tetapi ini adalah perang sepihak yang konyol–ia akui. Perang batin di mana satu sisinya menyuruh otaknya menggerakkan bala tentaranya untuk menonjok Himuro karena pria cantik itu duduk terlalu dekat dengan pujaan hatinya, sedang satu sisi lain menahan keinginan itu demi kemaslahatan bersama.

 _Kenapa harus Himuro? Kenapa bisa Hufflepuff lagi? Kemarin Kiyoshi, sekarang Himuro!_

Batinnya meraung. Sebuah kebetulan yang aneh. Apa Riko punya _fetish_ tertentu pada cowok-cowok Hufflepuff? Apa nanti besok-besok Kasamatsu Yukio yang notabene Ketua Murid? _Berhentilah berpikir yang aneh-aneh!_

Hyūga berusaha keras menyapu kerisauannya ke belakang otaknya. Bibir Profesor McGonagall yang menipis tampak lebih mengancam keselamatan jiwa dan raganya. Ia akan memikirkannya nanti setelah pelajaran selesai.

Saat itu, Hyūga merasa memiliki kesempatan yang bagus untuk meminta Riko saat itu juga. Mumpung koridor sedang sepi dan belum ada tanda-tanda tubuh kecil Profesor Flitwick muncul. Namun sialnya, Izuki malah keburu menariknya menjauh dari Riko untuk menceritakan tentang buku lelucon keluaran terbaru.

Gagal.

Kesempatan kedua, Hyūga mencobanya lagi saat istirahat makan siang. Walaupun agak kurang tepat karena mereka sedang dilanda lapar, tetapi setidaknya tidak ada Izuki yang mengacau. Namun setelah makan selesai, Riko malah dipanggil Profesor Slughorn ke ruangannya dan tidak kembali hingga pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai.

Gagal.

Padahal ia sudah ketar-ketir setengah mampus demi mengutarakan maksudnya. Rasanya tuh kayak ada Dementor di sekelilingnya; dingin-dingin gimana gitu. Disertai keringat dingin yang membuat tangannya licin. Dan ia harus menanggung perasaan menyebalkan itu berturut-turut seharian. _Ayolah! Waktu semakin sempit nih!_

Hyūga masih belum menemukan waktu yang pas. Sekarang ia malah tengah menggeram kesal akibat kerjaan Peeves yang melemparinya dengan tepung hingga membuat matanya kelilipan. Ia mengancam akan memanggil Baron Berdarah kalau tidak mau berhenti mengganggunya. Tak takut dengan ancamannya, Peeves malah mulai melemparinya lagi dengan balon-balon air yang entah ia dapat dari mana. Hyūga akhirnya mengeluarkan tongkatnya untuk menakut-nakuti Peeves dan membuahkan hasil.

Keadaannya begitu kacau sekarang. Baju dan wajahnya lengket oleh tepung basah. Baru saja ia hendak memerbaiki penampilannya, ia tak sengaja menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri, lalu terpeleset karena genangan air. Wajahnya mengahantam lantai batu terlebih dahulu. Ia mengerang, hidungnya pasti berdarah. Kacamatanya juga terasa menekan keras bola matanya.

"Tho-longg ..." ia berkata di sela lenguhan sakit. Berharap seseorang datang, siapa saja.

Kemudian tiga orang siswa segera menghampirinya. Hyūga tak bisa melihat jelas wajah-wajah mereka. Dalam hati ia berterima kasih, kesadarannya menurun karena nyeri luar biasa di hidungnya. Tak terasa, ia sudah dibaringkan di kasur Sayap Rumah Sakit dan _Madam_ Pomfrey yang kini menggumamkan mantra penyembuhan.

"Apa sih yang kaulakukan sampai bisa begini, _Mr_ Hyūga?" tanya _Madam_ Pomfrey ketika meracik sesuatu.

"Saya ... tersandung," Hyūga menjawab pelan. Matanya terasa aneh ketika ia berkedip. Hidungnya masih sakit, tetapi ia yakin darah sudah berhenti dan bentuknya sudah kembali seperti semula. Namun sekarang kepalanya yang sakit.

"Tersandung? Seperti anak kecil saja," komentar _Madam_ Pomfrey. "Lalu keadaanmu sangat berantakan. Tepung di mana-mana. Apa kau sedang berulangtahun?"

Hyūga mendengus ringan, "Tidak, _Madam_. Ini karena Peeves."

"Ah, hantu itu memang ..." _Madam_ Pomfrey datang padanya dengan segelas ramuan di tangannya. "Minum dan istirahat sampai kau benar-benar pulih. Aku sudah menghubungi _Miss_ Aida tentang keadaanmu."

"Terima kasih, _Madam_ Pomfrey."

Hyūga meminum ramuan tidak enak itu setengah hati karena _Madam_ Pomfrey mengawasinya dengan tajam. Menghabiskan secepat mungkin agar _Madam_ Pomfrey tidak berlalu dari pengawasannya. Hyūga sebenarnya ingin langsung pergi, tetapi beliau tidak mengizinkan sampai setidaknya menjelang makan malam. Ia bahkan dilarang untuk mengenakan kacamatanya selama beberapa jam. Oh ya, kacamatanya pecah, tidak?

Sesosok manusia mendekati ranjangnya ketika Hyūga memastikan kacamatanya baik-baik saja.

"Hyūga _-kun_!" seru Riko setelah tertangkap dengan jelas oleh penglihatannya. Riko duduk di kursi pengunjung, menatapnya heran sekaligus cemas. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Hyūga terkekeh lemah, "Cuma Peeves. Biasa, berulah lagi di saat ada kesempatan. Mungkin ia dendam padaku karena sering mengancamnya dengan Baron Berdarah."

"Kau ini ..." gumam Riko.

"Apa hidungku tampak normal?" Hyūga bertanya yang dijawab anggukkan Riko. "Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. Malam nanti juga aku kembali."

Riko menunduk. Hyūga memerhatikannya diam-diam. Riko nampak ganjil, tetapi ia tak bisa memutuskan di mana letak keganjilannya. Hening suasana di antara mereka selama beberapa jenak. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana, di Sayap Rumah Sakit.

"Riko ..."

Riko mendongak dengan pandangan bertanya. Hyūga pikir ini saat yang tepat. Tak ada Izuki, Profesor Slughorn, bahkan Peeves.

"Mmm ..." pipinya pasti memerah sekarang. Ia beranikan diri meraih tangan Riko, menggenggamnya di atas pahanya. _Jangan! Kumohon, jangan berkeringat sekarang!_ "Riko, besok adalah kunjungan Hogsmead."

Riko, yang rautnya sedikit terkejut karena genggaman Hyūga, merespon, "Ya?"

"Aku ..." Hyūga menarik napas samar-samar. "Maukah kau ke Hogsmead denganku?"

"Eh?" Riko kini benar-benar terkejut. Kelihatannya ia tahu maksud Hyūga. Tentu saja, karena ini merupakan yang pertama bagi mereka. Mereka telah melalui banyak waktu bersama, baik di Hogwarts maupun Hogsmead.

"Kalau kau ... _tidak keberatan_ ..."

Kini Riko tersenyum, Hyūga melihat rona di pipi Riko. Rona yang tak biasa, lain daripada yang lain. Ada setitik kebahagiaan muncul di hatinya melihat itu, serta detak jantungnya meningkat yang anehnya terasa menyenangkan.

"Tentu, Junpei."

Dengan ini, Hyūga meyakini _maksud_ nya tersampaikan.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Sorry, yang Kasamatsu saya hapus. Saya belum punya gambaran penyelesaiannya T_T Saya datang lagi dengan oneshot baru! Kali ini Hyūga-Riko! Semoga suka dan terhibur!

Untuk **Lien Liu** , ini hanya imajinasi absurd-ku :'D Petunjuk asrama Kuroko sudah saya munculkan di chapter pertama hihihi! Mengenai pairing, saya hanya mengikuti imajinasi saya T_T terutama soal pair sho-ai, saya gak pandai soalnya T_T Mungkin ada hint-hint terselubung :'D

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang bersedia membaca, mem-favorit, mem-follow, dan me-review fanfic ini :')


End file.
